The One That I've Always Loved
by FeyLover
Summary: After the love of her life, Jacob, Imprints on someone else, Bella goes back to the one person that was always there for her.


A/N: Hello!!! This is my very first story ever. So I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!!

* * *

He said it so suddenly that I couldn't even think of how to reply. For those minutes when he was saying it, those minutes that felt like years, I forgot everything. I forgot how to breathe. I forgot how to blink. I just stood. Staring. Watching him tell me he no longer wanted me. Watching as he picked up his keys and left.

_Now what? _I thought to myself. And the thought was so loud that it shocked me back into reality. _Now, I call her._

I walked across the room and picked up my cell phone. I dialed the number but just stood staring at it for a moment. _Do I really wanna do this? Do I really want to call her now? After everything?_ I hit send.

"Hello?" Her voice, liquid velvet, putting me in that trance like it always had.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella." I tried keeping my voice level but could hear the quavering still.

"Bell? Wow. It's been a long time. What's up?" I could hear in her voice that she already knew what I was going to say.

"I...It's over, Al, He wants me to leave." Then I lost it. I could no longer hold myself together. All I could think of was all the people I hurt to keep him in my life, and then he walked out on his own. The one we were making together. The one we were planning since he proposed 6 months before on our 2 year anniversary. And now he was gone.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. What are you gonna do? Are you moving back home?" I could hear the pain in her voice. The pain she was trying to cover up with simpathy. The pain that was coming back from her remembering me breaking up with her for him.

"Yea. I don't think I have any other choice right now. Besides, if you would let me, I would love to have you with me through this."

"Of course Bell, anything for you."

Alice was a vampire. I was nothing but a silly human girl that played with her emotions. But she still fell in love with me. And I gave her up to be with Jacob. Jacob, the silly shapeshifting guy that had finally imprinted on someone. Finally, after I had moved in a devoted myself to him. After giving up my world to live in his. He imprinted. And it wasn't me. And now, Alice, my future-seeing-do-anything-for-Bella vampire, was probably going to get hurt again. Because I could see myself with no one but Jake, but I had no one else to turn to. I was going back to forks.

I had only moved an hour away to be with Jake. But that hour seemed to last for days. That hour when I had all my stuff and was moving back home. And an hour before Alice would be opening her door for me. Charlie had already turned my room into a guest room for when Billy came to watch the game. And I couldn't go back to that room. That room where Jake and I first made love.

So I was moving in with Alice. She had lived with the Cullen clan for so long, but decided to fix up the cottage behind their house for herself. I was moving into that cottage. The one I've always loved.

She opened the door with that beautiful smile. That heart melting smile. She picked up all my stuff and took it to the room that was her design room before I was coming back. Now it had my old bed and dresser. I walked over to the closet to find it filled with Alice-like clothes.

"Alice, it's wonderful, but you didn't have to do all this." I was almost crying just getting to see her again. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

"Of course I did. You needed it. I got a couple movies and bought some popcorn. Come watch them with me?" Alice grabbed my hand and starting leading me to the living room. I stumbled and she caught me before I could hit the ground. "sorry. I got out of the habit of being around humans while you weren't here."

"It's ok. I wasn't use to being around vampires either." I sat down on the soft carpet in front of the T.V. and pulled my legs up to my chest. I wasn't really in the mood for this, but I owed her. She left the room and walked back in a second later with a bowl of popcorn to feed 5 people. I would be the only one eating it.

I sat for about half an hour watching this movie. I can't even remember the name of it. Or anything that happened. I couldn't pay attention to it. All I noticed was how amazing Alice looked. How perfect her hair was, how her eyes shined golden in the dim room, how full her lips were... I stood up and walked to my room.

"Alice," I whispered, "I know you can hear me and I know your by the door. Please don't try looking ahead and seeing anything about me ok?"

"ok Bell. Good night."

I walked across the room and climbed into my bed. I layed there on my side, clutching my knees to my chest. _I can't believe I forgot how amazingly gorgeous she is. Forgot how perfect she always looks, how full her lips are, how her breasts sat perfectly in the corset she was wearing......_

I tried for so long that night to find sleep, but it never came.

I threw myself on my back. This was going to be impossible. The whole night I haven't even been thinking of Jake! Only her...

This is pointless.

I got up and walked out to the living room. No Alice. I went into the kitchen. No Alice. Finally I walked back to her bedroom and gently tapped on the door.

"Come in." Said that liquid velvet voice. I almost melted. I opened the door. Alice was laying on the top of a beautiful four post canopy bed, with red curtains on the sides and a red and black velvet bed set.

And she wasn't wearing a thing.

I walked into the room and headed toward the bed. I started to pull up my shirt when she was suddenly standing in front of me.

"No. I want to do that." Said Alice. I lifted my arms for her to take off my shirt but in an instant it was in two pieces on either side of me. I blushed instantly. Alice leaned in to kiss me and I willingly leaned into her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Before I knew she had done it, she picked me up and laid me on the bed, pulling off my pants as we moved. I felt suddenly embarrassed as I lay there in just my bra and panties, knowing I could never compare to her beauty. She pulled my hands away and kissed down the front of me. When she got to my bra, she bit the front and it fell to the sides. She started licking my nipple and playing with my breasts. With her mouth still on my breast she slowly slid a hand down to my already wet pussy. She gently rubbed on the outside of my panties until i was shaking. Then with one swift movement they were in shreds. I moaned at her touch. She pulled my legs apart and slowly slid two fingers into me. Her fingers were icey but I only noticed this for a moment. I could no longer think of anything but the pleasure she was giving me.

"Oh, Alice. Oh.....faster...please..." I moaned louder and louder until the pleasure was too great for me to voice anything. She moved to the side and pulled me close to her. I leaned in and kissed her passionately and melted at the touch of her lips. I rolled her so I was on top and started kissing the line of her jaw down to her neck. I continued down until I got to her breasts giving the both equal attention. I kissed down her stomach until I got to her clit. I gently pushed my toungue against her wet lips and her body arched up, begging for me to go further. I pulled on her hips and put my toungue into her, pushing as far as I could. I let go of her hips and slid one hand up to her soft breast while the other rubbed on her clit. When she got close, she pulled me up to her mouth. I kissed her but moved my hand down and shoved three fingers into her. She moaned against my lips and kissed down to my neck.

"Bella, I want you forever." She moaned against my neck. And then I felt her sink her teeth into me.

I didn't remember anything until I woke up three days later, laying in that big, beautiful bed. I sat up wearily and looked around. Alice was sitting in a chair next to the bed, staring at me. But smiling.

Alice is a vampire. My vampire. And I am hers. Her vampire. We live together in the cottage behind the Cullen house. The one that Alice fixed up for her and I. The one that I've always loved.


End file.
